Jogando no Brasil
Introdução Então você adquiriu um interesse por Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Talvez você tenha jogado o jogo na sua infância, ainda que de maneira casual, e hoje esteja procurando satisfazer um sentimento repentino de nostalgia. Talvez você tenha conhecido o jogo apenas recentemente, consultando a extensa história da lendária franquia Street Fighter. Ou quem sabe, talvez, como muitos e muitos outros, por um acaso você tenha se deparado como o famosíssimo "Daigo Parry", de uma forma ou de outra, e tenha decidido dar uma chance para este jogo. Só há um problema: você, por estar consultando esta wikia, é muito provavelmente de nacionalidade brasileira, e se você é fã de jogos eletrônicos por aqui sabe, principalmente se você for um pouco mais velho, que sempre houve uma fortíssima barreira cultural inibindo o desenvolvimento de uma cena competitiva genuinamente interessada em dissecar um jogo e de se aperfeiçoar nele. Hodiernamente, porém, a realidade do nosso país é outra, radicalmente diferente. E a popularidade dos jogos agora cresce exponencialmente a cada dia (embora ainda estejamos bem atrás de muitos outros países que já estão nessa brincadeira há décadas). Contudo, isso foi muito tempo depois de 3rd Strike. Assim, como muitos outros jogos antigos de sua época, ricos em potencial, o jogo foi reduzido a nada além de uma respeitada relíquia, enquanto a esmagadora maior parte do público migra para jogos considerados mais modernos. 3rd Strike, todavia, nunca deixará de ser moderno para muitos por aqui, como um jogo muito a frente do seu tempo. Então vamos falar um pouco sobre como e onde você pode ter a melhor experiência com o jogo quanto possível. Online De longe, o jeito menos bem-visto de se jogar o jogo, por inúmeras razões. Além de todas as versões de 3rd Strike que suportam o online, até as que foram oficialmente lançadas pelos desenvolvedores da Capcom, não serem réplicas perfeitas do original, o lag persiste como um obstáculo perpétuo para um net-play verdadeiramente aceitável. Tolerável ou não, o online continua o jeito mais popular de se jogar, uma vez que permite com que jogadores de cidades e estados diferentes possam interagir no conforto de suas casas. FightCade Muito provavelmente a mais popular plataforma para jogos online de 3rd Strike; embora seja, de longe, e muito ironicamente, a pior versão possível do jogo (cortesia do emulador utilizado, considerado como útil, mas para lá de obsoleto, além de outros fatores). A interface do programa é simples e amigável, e por seus lobbies serem consistentemente frequentados tanto pelo público casual quanto pelos jogadores mais leais, dificilmente haverá falta de adversários de todas as nacionalidades se você estiver em busca de uma jogatina rápida. Assim, gostando ou não, o FightCade continua, há muitos anos, como a forma com melhor custo-benefício de se jogar 3rd Strike por netplay. Além de ser um ótimo lugar para se começar, uma vez que a grande maioria dos veteranos por lá são receptivos e dispostos a compartilhar seu conhecimento com novos jogadores em potencial. 3rd Strike: Online Edition Disponível para Playstation 3 e Xbox 360 (este último é considerado como a versão superior por seus gráficos mais lisos, e uma taxa de problemas com conexão menor). Embora sejam opções, verdade seja dita, se o seu intuito é jogar contra outros brasileiros, suas chances aqui são extremamente baixas: os lobbies não chegam a ser desertos, mas é bem difícil de se encontrar oponentes, e se sua conexão (ou a do seu adversário) não for estável o suficiente para jogos contra estrangeiros, é possível que sua experiência com o jogo acabe não sendo uma das melhores. Para piorar, a interface das duas versões é simplesmente arcaica; não havendo sequer a possibilidade de se acessar o Training Mode enquanto o jogo procura oponentes online, prendendo os seus usuários na mesma tela vazia de busca que, num dia ruim, pode levar horas para localizar um oponente. Fora isso, há alguns bugs e alterações que tornam o jogo diferente de sua versão original. A velocidade do jogo é um pouco mais acelerada que o normal, e há um incidente famoso com o golpe Zenpou Tenshi do personagem Yun não gerar tanto damage-scaling quanto esperado em certos combos, tornando-o um personagem um pouco mais forte aqui. 3rd Strike: Online Edition, entretanto, não é de todo uma perda de tempo. Se você tem o nickname em suas mãos de um conhecido que também tenha o jogo, os problemas com a busca incessante por adversários se esvai. Além disso, o Training Mode é, embora pobre para os padrões atuais, ainda hoje, o melhor disponível. Street Fighter: 30th Anniversary Collection Uma compilação de jogos de luta da série Street Fighter desenvolvida pela Digital Eclipse, e publicada pela Capcom. A coletânea foi lançada para o PlayStation 4, para o Xbox One, para o Nintendo Switch, e para o Windows (através da Steam) em Maio de 2018. Dos doze jogos incluídos nesta coleção de aniversário, porém, apenas quatro possuem suporte para netplay, e Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike é um destes jogos. A versão de 3rd Strike disponível aqui foi muito bem recebida entre os integrantes das comunidades de jogos de luta por ser extremamente fiel ao jogo original (com apenas o mínimo obrigatório de mudanças possíveis). Em razão disso, é uma plataforma popular para a realização de jogos em eventos off-line onde não haja disponibilidade de arcades munidos da placa CPS3. Vale ressaltar que o port do jogo providenciado pela Steam é universalmente apontado, pelos veteranos, como o melhor de todos, ao passo em que as versões para os consoles ostentam empecilhos de hardware que provocam índices inescusáveis de input-lag (principalmente no Playstation 4). Offline É aqui que as coisas complicam para valer. Embora, disparadamente e sem qualquer espécie de concorrência, o offline seja a melhor forma de se experienciar o legítimo Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, por razões bem óbvias, é muito, muito difícil ter acesso regular não só ao aparato necessário para tal, mas também a outros jogadores em sua área suficientemente interessados para se reunir para esses tipos de jogos. Alguns jogadores de certos estados se esforçam para manter a cena competitiva do jogo de pé em suas respectivas comunidades, então se você tiver a sorte de ser de algum lugar em que ainda haja grupos dispostos a se encontrar para jogos offline, procure se informar, seja por facebook, skype, discord', etc., e tente entrar em contato com alguém que possa te ajudar. Se não há nenhum tipo de jogatina organizada do gênero próximo a você, contudo, é bem provável que você termine obrigado a se contentar com o online. Mas se você realmente estiver interessado no jogo a esse ponto, há sempre a possibilidade de se procurar por outros jogadores próximos a você e, aos poucos, um novo grupo se formar e se fortalecer. Rio de Janeiro De iniciativa de um pequeno grupo de jogadores da cidade do Rio de Janeiro, o Parry in Rio é como acabou sendo batizado os encontros do povo carioca para jogos de 3rd Strike. Por estarem em posse do que muito provavelmente é a única placa CPS3 original do Brasil, aqui, há partidas aqui que reproduzem de forma cem por cento perfeita a experiência original dos arcades japoneses (cortesia do jogador Accepthisidplz). O Parry in Rio costuma ser organizado pelo jogador Kuronekoekoeko, e interessados podem entrar em contato com ele por seu canal no Youtube ou procurar seu perfil no Discord. Muito mais frequentes nos últimos meses, contudo, têm sido encontros mais casuais em eventos como o Beer Reversal, na Tijuca, ou o Circuito Fight in Rio, em Niterói; todas excelentes opções para que os interessados no jogo possam se reunir descontraidamente para se divertirem juntos. São Paulo Lar de jogadores muito fortes, na cidade onde o famoso Heaven or Hell é sediado. Um autêntico grupo de jogos offline nunca realmente houve em São Paulo até poucos meses, quando alguns poucos jogadores determinados decidirão então dar os primeiros passos para a criação de algo, embora eles ainda estejam batalhando muito para se organizarem. Paulistas interessados em colaborar com sua participação podem procurar entrar em contato com o jogador TroubledEar42, por Discord. Heaven or Hell Desde 2007, o evento Heaven or Hell de torneios de jogos de luta abre as portas para uma oportunidade ímpar de jogadores de 3rd Strike de todo o Brasil se reunirem para expor suas habilidades e técnicas e provarem quem é o melhor. O evento é sediado todo ano em São Paulo, perto do final de ano, e é uma experiência tão indescritível quanto imperdível para qualquer um que se considere um fã e verdadeiro jogador de 3rd Strike: os melhores dos melhores estão sempre lá, não havendo hora nem lugar melhor para você se testar como jogador e fazer bons amigos no processo. A seguir, uma lista contendo os nomes dos campeões de 3rd Strike destes eventos, listados em ordem (não há campeões para os anos de 2008, 2009 e 2011, em razão de não terem sido organizados torneios nestes anos). * 2007: StormRider (UR). * 2010: 12lookslikeyou (NE). * 2012: Arjarath (YU). * 2013: Arjarath (YU). * 2014: Parry Potter (KE). * 2015: Arjarath (YU). * 2016: The Riddler (GO). * 2017: The Riddler (GO). * 2018: The Riddler (RY). Rio Grande do Sul Embora não estejam em tantos números, é inegável a existência de um cenário competitivo, ainda que tímido, no Rio Grande do Sul; em grande parte de um dos melhores jogadores brasileiros de 3rd Strike da atualidade ser de lá. Recentemente, eventos pequenos, mas mobilizados por jogadores interessados e fieis, como o Animash, em Porto Alegre, tem contado com 3rd Strike em seu rol de jogos, e a presença do jogador supracitado, The Riddler, atual tricampeão brasileiro de 3rd Strike. Minas Gerais A última e mais antiga "super-potência" de 3rd Strike do país, por assim dizer. Como os primeiros a pegarem 3rd Strike e o elevarem ao próximo nível no Brasil, estão consistentemente dando as caras em cada Heaven or Hell; sempre concluindo o evento em aplaudíveis colocações. Em 2009, num evento histórico que marcou o que muito provavelmente pode ser considerado hoje como a era de ouro do 3rd Strike brasileiro, os jogadores de Minas Gerais foram os responsáveis por organizar e financiar a vinda do lendário jogador japonês de Urien, RX, para cá. Fortaleza Jogadores cearenses do online tem se dedicado nos últimos meses para engendrar os primórdios de uma comunidade de 3rd Strike em Fortaleza, no Ceará. Organizado esporadicamente pelos jogadores HadlerN e VallarfaxTF, o Parry in Fortaleza tem sido um grande sucesso entre os jogadores locais, que a cada novo encontro crescem e se desenvolvem. Conta também com o torneio Battle of True Ceará, como evento encerrador da reunião. Interessados podem entrar em contato com qualquer um dos dois jogadores pelo Discord.